John Preston vs Pikachu Libre
John Preston of Equilibrium (Nominated by WowThatHurts) and Pikachu Libre of Pokemon (Nominated by PacManisGr8DontH8M8) take each other on in round two! Intro Preston continues to crawl through the underground tunnel until he comes across a ladder leading upwards. Seeing no other path options, he climbs up and out a door that leads into a massive hall, filled with ancient architectural designs. A massive statue of a thunder god sits at the back. As he walks around, Preston sniffs the air. Preston: What the hell is that? Smells like... burnt lawyer... Now realizing the significance of a potential corpse nearby, Preston draws a gun and shoots at the doorway. The bullet barely passes over its target, who is much shorter than Preston anticipated: Pikachu Libre. Preston: After a run in with a samurai, this doesn’t surprise me. Go on... get! He attempts to wave Pikachu off, but it looks at him with adorable eyes and sits there. Preston rolls his eyes. Preston: Should have brought those meds with me. Puppies, tiny luchadors... they’re starting to get to me. Preston walks over to Pikachu and picks him up. Preston: Don’t know what you’re doing in a game of death like this, but I need to get you out of h... (Kata Moves, 2:22-2:26) He stops and his eyes narrow as Pikachu suddenly smirks, and its cheeks start to sparkle with electricity. FIGHT!!! (Kata Moves, 2:26-2:52) 60 Preston is barely able to toss Pikachu out of his arms before the sparks fly. Twirling in the air, Pikachu shoots a thunderbolt at the cleric, but he backflips out of the way and draws his guns. Preston fires repeartedly, but Pikachu is able to zip around the shots with quick attack, and suddenly reappears in front of Preston’s face. Before he can move out of the way, Pikachu grabs his head and slams him down into the ground. Aiming to finish him off early, Pikachu begins to strike with her tail, but Preston’s gun flips pop out and he pushes against the attack, carrying Pikachu into the air as he stands back on his feet. 54 An airborne Pikachu duels against Preston, matching his clubs with kicks and punches before calling a thunderbolt down from the air. Preston backs away from the strike, but Thunder hits Pikachu and causes her to rise slightly into the air. Building up electricity in her body, Pikachu launches at Preston with a drop-kick, but he blocks the attack by drawing his sword and matching its hilt against Pikachu’s feet. With his free hand, he twirls his gun back into a standard position, and fires a shot point-blank into Pikachu’s chest, sending her crashing into the wall. Pikachu: KAAA!!! 47 Out of the smoke, Pikachu launches through the air towards Preston, and though he dodges the incoming tail strike, the blow still shatters the ground. With her fists now glowing with electricity, Pikachu punches Preston repeatedly in the knees, out of range of his weapons until he kneels, partly crippled, and jabs at Pikachu with his blade. Pikachu catches the sword in her hands and channels electricity through it, shocking John and forcing him to drop the sword. With a wave of her hands, Libre forms the electricity into a net around Preston, trapping him as Pikachu backs up, then runs forward. With a spark, she slams into Preston at maximum momentum, knocking him out of the net and across the floor of the temple. 36 (In the Middle of the Night, 0:19-0:29) Pikachu runs at him, but he ducks behind a pillar and kicks it down, surfing across it back to the middle of the room. Pikachu uses double team as a response, turning blue-ish and spawning hundreds of energy based clones across the room. Not bothering to figure out which is the real one, Preston loads both his guns and stands up in the middle of the room. Without so much as turning his head, he fires at all the clones, disintegrating each of them with every shot as they run around him. 30 spent bullets and 30 spent clones later, the real Pikachu charges at him, but the attack is blocked with an open-palm thrust, throwing Pikachu off balance in the air. (In the Middle of the Night, 1:20-1:46]) 26 Thinking quickly, Pikachu uses protect, and just in time. Preston begins to fire at her in a matrix-like fashion, swapping positions with his gun each time he fires and hitting Pikachu over ten times before she hits the ground. As Pikachu lands and Protect wears off, Preston grabs her by the waist with one hand, lifts her up and slams her into the ground. Not to be outdone, Pikachu gets back up right away and grabs Preston by the waist, leaping into the air and crashing him into the ground. 18 John isn’t given time to recover; as he struggles to his knees, Pikachu slams into him repeatedly, knocking him over. Lying on his back, Pikachu leaps over him and prepares an elbow-drop, but as she descents, Preston holds out his gun handles and catches her into the air. With her now still directly above him, he kicks Pikachu in the chest, sending Libre flying into the temple roof and back down to the ground. Firing a couple more shots, Pikachu uses the counter shield to block most of them, but one breaks through and pierces her tail, causing her to shriek in pain and lie still in the ground. 10 Preston stands over the downed Pikachu and points his guns at her head. Not wasting any time, he begins to unload the clips. In slow-motion, however, sparks fly from Pikachu’s cheeks and shock the bullets out of their flight paths. Back in regular time, the bullets all fly by her head into the ground, and Pikachu trips Preston with her tail. While in the air, she shoots up and kicks him in the chin, and charges up with energy. Before he can even hit the ground, Pikachu shoots into him while somersaulting in the air, becoming a massive wheel of spinning electricity, and finishes off the attack by grabbing Preston’s chest and suplexing him to the ground. 2'' As he recovers and turns around, Pikachu has already lined up her next attack, and with a massive burst of electricity, launches herself through Preston’s chest, leaving a gaping, cauterized hole in his abdomen. '''K.O!!!' Preston falls to the ground while Pikachu runs out of the temple to search for more opponents. Aftershock ???: The rodent is doing well; I thought the child's Pikachu was the most powerful of the species, but this tournament surprises me yet again. My apologies, Preston, but it seems your run ends here. This melee's winner is Pikachu Libre, by death. Results Winning Combatant Votes: *Preston: 10 *Pikachu: 16 Winning Method Votes: *Death: 10 *KO: 6 Follow Pikachu Libre's path here See the tournament's main page here Category:MP999 Category:Mob Rule Tournament 1 Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees